In a laser-light emitting material wheel illumination system, such as a laser-ceramic phosphor wheel, a laser-quantum dot wheel, and the like, thermal resistance from the wheel to the air is one of the dominant thermal impedances. In other words, hot air collects around the wheel due to convective heating of the air by the heated wheel. The thermal boundary layer is a key contributor to the thermal resistance.